herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Wondertainment
Dr. Wondertainment '''is the name given for an anynomous entity separate from the SCP Foundation. It is either an individual or a business that supplies an assortment of toys and gadgets that exhibit anomalous properties (many of which are contained by the SCP Foundation). History It is unclear who Dr. Wondertainment is or when exactly it was form. Although the Foundation suggests it could be the name of either the individual that founded the company or perhaps the actual name of the company itself. Dr. Wondertainment claims that it has an affiliation with the SCP Foundation after the latter first contained the company's specially branded Super Paper (dubbed SCP-445 by the Foundation). Description Dr. Wondertainment follows a list of essential key concepts to its creations: *It is a Captailist Construct *It makes toys aimed towards children *It is "childish and playful" (whether or not this claim is true is up for debate) The Company produces a number of "childrens toys" and magical inventions meant as a form of entertainment to express imagination and fun. Although some of the products are considered safe and harmless (such as SCP-1997 and SCP-3301), others are considered terrible (such as SCP-1799), dangerous (such as SCP-609), or even controversial (pretty much every one of its products). Despite its reputation, Dr. Wondertainment considers itself well-meaning to is purpose, and does not mean to create its products as a form of weapons, rather as a form of curiosity. Notable Products *The '''Little Mister Collection: A set of humanoid products that behave like humans, but exhibit anomalous properties; the collection consists of 20 individuals: ** Mr. Chameleon (SCP-905) ** Mr. Headless (SCP-2287) ** Mr. Laugh (SCP-1799) ** Mr. Forgetful (SCP-909) ** Mr. Shapey (SCP-3537) ** Mr. Soap (SCP-1908) ** Mr. Hungry (SCP-913) ** Mr. Brass (SCP-629) ** Mr. Hot (SCP-644) ** Ms. Sweetie (SCP-2396) ** Mr. Life and Mr. Death (SCP-1007) ** Mr. Fish (SCP-527) ** Mr. Moon (SCP-917) ** Mr. Redd (SCP-REDD) ** Mr. Money (SCP-2855) ** Mr. Lost (SCP-920) ** Mr. Lie (SCP-2284) ** Mr. Mad (SCP-2428) ** Mr. Scary (SCP-2933) ** Mr. Stripes (SCP-2148) *'Dr. Wondertainment's Super Paper' (SCP-445): a set of 11"x 17" paper that is denser and more durable than normal paper. When folded, it will animate into the object in question, and can only be unfolded by the person who folded it. Tests also show that it is highly resistant to the properties of SCP-073. *'Dr. Wondertainment's Ontological 6-Balls' (SCP-609): a collection of anomalous green "6" billiards balls (designated SCP-609-1) that can be manipulated by thought, and can teleport anywhere (including the moon); they do not show any signs of being actual objects, rather as "immaterial manifestations". *'Dr. Wondertainment's Bubblebath Bonbons' (SCP-1079): packets of pink, bonbon-like candies that when consumed, secrets the consumer's blood pink, but doesn't pose an immediate health risk. Packets warn not to consume more than one candy in a sitting, and consuming 4 or more in one go has proven to be almost always fatal. *'Dr. Wondertainment's Infinite Fun-Book' (SCP-1997): a seemingly endless activity book with educational activities in which some contain content that makes no sense. Such activities include: ** SCP-1997-3: A "Spot The Differences!" puzzle featuring an alien landscape. (Completed) ** SCP-1997-28: Connecting Apollo astronauts to their respective missions. (Completed Incorrectly) ** SCP-1997-112: A crossword puzzle measuring 2m x 2m (approx. 6.5 ft. x 6.5 ft.). (Partially Completed) ** SCP-1997-365: Unscrambling the names of 13 planets. These include the planets in our solar system as well as ones outside of it. (Incomplete) ** SCP-1997-874: A cryptogram message from "Commander Nova" containing 1987 characters that has yet to be deciphered by Foundation personnel. (Incomplete) ** SCP-1997-1038: Connecting over 25,000 dots to draw engineering schematics for a Mars lander that matches no known prototype. (Incomplete) *'THE FOUNDATION' (SCP-3301): A silver box containing a board game of variable size and shape that always contains a smaller silver box of similar appearance to the larger one containing the game. The game appears to be based off of the SCP Foundation itself, and the rules suggest it resembles that of a role-playing game. Gallery avatar_ee83fe205672_512.png dcf0wfz-4b.png Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Heroic Creator Category:Internet Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Magic Category:Controversial Category:SCP Foundation Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero